Fakiru Week
by Nanenna
Summary: A week long celebration of Fakir and Ahiru, come join in the festivities with us!
1. Blue

**Blue**

Fakir stared out the train's window as it sped along the countryside, chin propped on one hand while the other idly played with Ahiru's feathers as she lay nestled in his lap, the train's gentle swaying having long ago rocked her to sleep. She had been looking forward to the trip for quite some time and had spent the entire morning while Fakir finished getting ready nervously fluttering around the house. Sometimes she would run up to Charon and quack excitedly while waving her wings about in an attempt to express how eager she was to go on her first train ride. She had quieted down once they arrived at the train station, the loud, bustling crowds weren't something she was used to and she merely wiggled down into the arm holding her and watched everything around her with wide, blue eyes. Fakir was grateful, he wasn't sure what he'd do if she had gotten lost before boarding the train.

Fakir had gotten a few strange looks from the compartment's other passengers when he entered with a small, golden duck in his arms but they soon shrugged it off. There was a woman with a little dog not far from where he sat and one man commented that he had once seen someone with a pet monkey on a leash while riding a trolley. After the train had left the station the other passengers soon shrugged and forgot about the quiet youth and his strange pet, she was far quieter and more well behaved than the little dog or the several small children also riding the train. It wasn't until they were moving that she was finally brave enough to look out the window and gesture happily at the scenery that was rolling by, beak pressed so hard against the glass Fakir idly wondered if she was going to give herself a headache doing that.

Now that it had quieted down and most passengers had settled in for their long trip Fakir was staring out the window at their destination: the mountains. It was just an off handed comment that had started this whole adventure, as was often the case where Duck was involved. Fakir had been reading her a story from a book he had borrowed from Autor when Fakir mentioned that he had never been to a mountain before. The hero of the story had to climb over a mountain range to rescue his fair maiden and Fakir couldn't help but wonder what it was really like. Duck looked at him with big, wide eyes and shook her head, she never migrated like the other ducks so she had rarely strayed from Gold Crown. But that had set her thinking and it wasn't long before Duck started insisting, in her own way, that she wanted to go see the mountains. It had taken a while to arrange for a long weekend trip and Fakir wasn't sure how worthwhile it would be but he couldn't keep his heart from melting whenever Duck excitedly mimed about how wonderful their trip would be.

"From here the mountains look so blue," Fakir murmured to himself, his right hand twitched in Duck's feathers. There it was again, the desire to write. Maybe a story, maybe a record of their journey, or maybe just a composition about what shade of blue the mountains they were heading towards were. It was a familiar feeling, but Fakir didn't trust himself to write on the train so he just let the words flood his mind, murmuring to himself once in a while as the train's gentle swaying and rhythmic clickity-clack lulled him into a daze.

_From here the mountains look so blue, but it's such a soft, faded blue that's not at all like the blue of the sky around them. Such a bright, light blue the sky is, like it always is. The soft feathery clouds are white, but their undersides have some color. Blue so washed out it's nearly gray, but they're still just barely blue, like the mountains. The lake we're passing is blue too, a mirror perfectly reflecting the blue sky above that also adds its own shine to dazzle the eye. Even the trees look blue, they're so far on the other side of the lake. They're fading away into the same gray-blue of the mountains. Everything is so blue, the whole world is blue. My whole world is blue, blue, blue._

_I'm blue without you._

* * *

><p>Hello my lovelies! Fakiru week is here! And I couldn't be more excited! If you don't know what's going on there is more information in my profile including a link to the DA club that has all the prompts posted and waiting for you. In celebration here is the first prompt: blue. Yes, I did write that whole thing just for the last line. Yes, it is total sap and cheese. Yes, I'm quite shameless about it. I hope others take part and the rest of you enjoy the festivities, there's gratuitous amounts of fluff ahead!<p>

I was listening to a track from a movie that involved riding a train at one point and was about to change it to something a bit more inspirational when I was hit with the image of Fakir riding an old train with a sleeping Duck in his lap and just started tapping away, it's strange what inspirations will hit you.

Disclaimer: Princess Tutu and all related characters belong to Ikuko Itoh, I am not making a profit from this as it was done as a fanwork in celebration of Miss Itoh's wonderful creation.


	2. Youth

**Youth**

It was another calm, warm, summer afternoon, Fakir and Ahiru were walking home from the market with the day's groceries. Ahiru was walking a little ahead of Fakir, chattering away happily while Fakir just let her words wash over him without paying much attention. When he had first changed her back to a girl he thought she was talking so much to make up for lost time, but by this point Fakir realized that she just enjoyed talking and he normally didn't have to pay much attention. If he had been paying more attention he probably could have stopped her before she had turned around and started walking backwards. But by the time Fakir realized what was about to happen he had time to do no more than to reach out to her cry out "Ahiru!" in warning.

"Huh, what is i- wagh!" Ahiru had walked backwards right into a group of youths, some who had already been eying the loud red-head before the unfortunate accident. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you." Ahiru stuttered as she tried to back away from the young man she had blundered into without running into anything or anyone else.

"I don't mind," The youth replied, "You're kind of cute. Would you like to go get a coffee with me? I know of this great restaurant out in the woods, it's a little out of the way but very worth it."

Ahiru blushed deeply, "Oh that's, uh, very nice of you and all… but I really-"

"C'mon, Ahiru. Charon's waiting for us." Before Ahiru could stutter out anymore Fakir grabbed her arm, twined it with his, and started walking away. After walking a yard or so the couple heard a bout of raucous laughter behind them.

Ahriu was still blushing a deep red, now clinging to Fakir with both hands. "Uhm… Fakir? Isn't it a little hard to walk this way with your arms full like that?"

"Moron, if you would watch where you're going I wouldn't have to."

Rather than reply, Ahiru simply laid her head against Fakir's shoulder and smiled happily to herself.

* * *

><p>Day two of Fakiru week: Youth. I chose an alternate meaning of the word, that being "young man or boy." Fakir seems like he'd be very protective of Ahiru so I had some fun with it. Just something short and fun.<p> 


	3. Cold Winter's Night

**Warmth**

Ahiru snuggled deeper into her plush seat and pulled the blanket closer, there was a chill in the air tonight that signaled the coming winter and it settled into her old bones in a way she had grown used to. There was just something about winter she could never quite get over, perhaps it was because when she had been a bird she was supposed to move to a warmer clime when that certain chill came to the air but as a woman she never had. Either way fall always brought the same dread of winter's chill but also, strangely enough, the desire to eat herself into a stupor.

Ahiru shook her head to clear it of her musings and stared coldly at the fire burning merrily in the hearth. Alas, no amount of glares or eyebrow waggles brought the heat source any closer to her. She was about to give in and get up to move the chair closer when a steaming cup was thrust into her vision. Her eyes trailed past the cup and to the man offering it to her, smiling at her husband. "Thank you, love."

"You always get chills this time of year," It was his only response. For a man who had made a living as a word smith he hardly ever spoke. Ahiru simply smiled into her cup as she sipped it, her husband scooping her up in his arms and settling into the chair with her on his lap. "We could always move someplace warmer."

"But then the summers would just kill us with heat, and we're both a little old to pick up migratory patterns. Besides, we both know you'd miss the children." Fakir just chuckled at her response, it was an old conversation they had had many times in the past.

"So instead you just sit here and try to weather the cold, always so willing to self-sacrifice." Ahiru chuckled, then cuddled further into her husband's embrace.

"So long as I have you by my side to keep me warm, I can outlast even the coldest winter."

* * *

><p>Day four's prompt was warmth, it was just something short and fluffy that I think turned out rather cute.<p> 


	4. You are my Light

**Inspiration**

Fakir sat hunched over his writing materials, pen hanging limply in one hand, the other clutching his head in pain. The page sitting askew in his lap was blank, crumpled and smudged balls of paper littered the dock around his chair. He was perfectly still, every line of his body drawn taught as he presented the absolute picture of frustration. In contrast Duck was peacefully floating on the little lake's surface, her head nodding as she dozed quietly in the warm afternoon sun.

It was at this point that something woke Duck up, heavily blinking off her sleep she looked around until she pinpointed where Fakir was, noting sadly his slumped stature and the mess of discarded paper around his ankles. A few had fallen off the dock and were floating peacefully on the water's surface, Duck nosed one that had floated quite close to her then swam over to gaze forlornly up at Fakir. Too often lately she had seen this happen, Fakir was having trouble finishing the rest of the story and Duck just didn't know what to do. Finally tired of just watching and thinking herself unable to do anything Duck fluttered up to the dock and pecked at Fakir's leg.

It took a few tries to get Fakir's attention, but he finally roused himself enough to reach down and pet Duck. "Hello Duck, did you have a nice swim?" Duck shook her head, then reached up for Fakir and waved her wings a little. The boy chuckled, then picked the little bird up, deftly moving his writing materials out of his lap as he did so. Once in his lap Duck nestled down and let Fakir pet her, occasionally nudging his hand with her beak and otherwise trying to be quiet. After a while of this Fakir sighed heavily and started talking to Duck, it was all she could do not to preen with satisfaction that he was finally talking. "I don't know, Duck… I think it's writer's block. I've never really had writer's block before but this is probably it. At first the ending was coming great, I freed Mytho and Rue and wrote about you but now… whenever I try to unwind the rest of the Story's hold on the town I just can't start. I know it's there, I can feel it whenever I put pen to paper but the words just won't come." Another sigh as Fakir lapsed into silence, Duck cuddling him in her best attempt at comfort. It was a full minute before Fakir began speaking again. "No, I think I have felt something like this before, back when Mytho was fighting the Raven and I was fighting Drosselmeyer, I couldn't write no matter how much I wanted to. I sat there at the desk and struggled with the words as Autor made tea and groused. I wasn't able to write until you-" Fakir stopped mid-sentence and sat bolt upright without any warning, Duck was nearly knocked from his lap. "That's it!" Fakir gently moved Duck out of his lap and retrieved his hastily put aside writing materials. "Why didn't I remember this sooner, Duck? You're my inspiration."

Duck watched for a moment as Fakir furiously scribbled away, then she quietly hopped off the dock and fluttered down to the water. She knew the Writer would be busy for some time and it would be dark before he noticed her again, and she was happy for him.

* * *

><p>Sorry to those who got this updated twice or saw it but then it was gone, I had to edit something really quick.<p>

This is the final written piece for Fakiru week, it gave me quite the struggle there and I'm not entirely happy with it but overall I think I painted a nice scene that a lot of authors can relate to. Thank you everyone who stuck around and gave nice comments!


End file.
